prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel Pact Pink Coord
(ジュエルパクトピンク) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Prism Stone. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Jewel Pact Coord, Jewel Pact Gold Coord, Jewel Pact Yellow Coord, Jewel Pact Blue Coord, Jewel Pact Sky Coord, Jewel Pact Black Coord, Jewel Pact Red Coord, Jewel Pact Green Coord, and the Jewel Pact Purple Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A dress composed of a pale pink blouse covered in a pearl pink winged heart print. On the side of the arm is a large pink gem heart line by gold pearls, and the upper-shoulder is lined by white frills to accent the scalloped strip beneath the shoulder, layered over glittery hot pink ruffles. At the middle of the strip resides a pink heart to accent the three tinier hearts sewn to the middle of the chest surrounded by white scallop strips, accenting the scallops around the top of the chest. At the middle is a large winged pink heart, with matching wings on the back. A white scalloped bodice covers the navel with two gold straps at the middle, followed by a glittery hot pink tutu peplum. The skirt is in four ruffled glittery layers, each longer than the previous, coming in varying pink shades. The top layer has two chains wrapped around it, one made from gold ornate hearts, the other tiny pearls, and around the bottom layer is a gold ornate pattern. On the second layer is a pattern of tiny white bows. Layered over the skirt are two, large scalloped peplum layers made from the winged heart fabric, but the second layer is hot pink. Each layer has gold line detail, and sewn on top of the first layer is a large white wing on each side, along with a big white tulle bow with pink hearts lining the edge, gold wings, and a pink heart in the middle. The user gains wrist cuffs resembling the sleeves, an a white tulle neck piece with hot pink lining, hearts, and a single pink heart at the bottom. Shoes Pearl pink pumps with a stylized heel and scalloped foot strap to match the design across the front. On the strap is a white bow adorned by a gold winged pink heart. On the back corner of the shoe is a single gold wing. From the foot strap to the ankle is a scalloped strip, with a thinner strap over the heel, the ankle strap adorned by a white bow with a pink heart. White scalloped fabric is layered beneath this, followed by ruffled glittery hot pink fabric and chains wrapped around the lower leg. Accessory A headband made from alternating pink hearts and sphere gems. Hot pink tulle with hearts cut out of it resides on the corner with two wings, one larger sized. Game is a Premium Super Rare Coord from the brand Prism Stone. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Jewel Pact Pink.jpg 1553414670233.jpg g_image_01.png g_image_02.png D45aBecUcAArfcj.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Prism Stone Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords